


不速之客

by hexastich



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	不速之客

Henry想到他会来，但没想到会这么快。十二个小时，在他恋情曝光手机关机的十二个小时后，Ben敲开了他的房门。

“你就这么来了？”

Ben面无表情只是猛地看了他一眼。很不幸的是男人正好在健身后冲了个澡 ，此时还有水顺着头发滑到身上的深色汗衫上。

 

Henry没得到回应，笑了笑，硬着头皮继续说下去，“你就不怕我女朋友在这里? ”

 

Ben也朝他笑了笑，目光里的警示与夹杂的疯注比他演过的任何一个角色都危险。 Henry一愣，Ben擦着他进了门,指着依然敞开的房门说别逼我在这里干你。

 

出去一词在舌尖滚动数次，最终又被Henry压下，他只是死命地盯着不受欢迎的男人看着，在Ben突然一把将他抱住推到墙上吻上来时用脚踢着关了门。

 

扑通，扑通。

 

他听见两声心跳，感觉血液在逆流。

他任由男人胡乱地撕磨啃咬着他，胡渣在脸上磨出一阵尖利的快感，他紧紧地抵住墙壁， Ben的手从腰间滑到臀上抓揉了一把，他不由自主地往上蹭，在Ben欲退开时用双腿夹住了男人的腰，手臂搂着他一边将他拉近一边又将自己送去。

 

唇舌交缠 ，生死由命。

 

Henry感受到Ben坚硬的跨部开始在他身上摩擦时睁眼低头咧了咧嘴，舌尖从虎牙上舔过，换来男人泄露出一个急促的呼吸声，Ben将他托得更高，开始隔着裤子模拟性交的动作一下下操他。从脸颊下巴舔到不住发出呻吟的喉结，在上面惩罚性地咬了咬, Henry猝不及防地低声啜泣了一声。

Ben湿软的舌尖一路向下让Henry深色汗衫上出现一条水痕 ,他炙热的性器一下下顶在Henry的股缝上, Henry的阴茎勃起撑在休闲裤上，前端一直在滴水，他怀疑裤子已经湿了，下意识想低头看看，却只看见Ben合着布料一起咬住了他的乳首。

他配合地仰头呻吟了一声，Ben用牙齿交错磨着细嫩娇柔的乳尖， 手和跨部一起发力让Henry有了高潮的错感。

Ben一边搅着他的乳头用力吸吮一边空出一只手来揉Henry的阴茎 , 慌乱中的男人将手掌撑在墻壁上下体忙不急跌地向Ben送去。

不速之害让Henry射了一次，隔着卡奇色的裤子握了一手他的精液，他拍拍身上人的肉臀, 突然一把发力将他抱了起来。

一开始Henry还有闲心顽皮地搂住Ben的脖子一次次往下沉用肉体挤压Ben高胀的欲望，而在Ben将他压在厨房的落地窗上时他慌了神。

Ben用舌头堵住他的嘴, Henry看见他眼里的占有欲与性欲，看见自己面对的马路与对面的住房。

他有点慌了,不管被Ben缠住的舌头呜咽着，直到有液体被Ben搅出顺着嘴角滑落。

Ben让他贴在巨大的玻璃窗上，借助自己的体型优势压制着他，一手死死捂住他的嘴一手粗暴地剥他的衣裤 ，多谢了Henry不安的扭动，雪白的臀肉出现在Ben眼前时正晃出微小的肉波。

不得不承认，Ben有点想念这个了，但也只限于Henry的屁股，他不知道为什么会有这种天生就能成为他的催情药的东西。

他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，掴了身下男人丰腴的譬肉一把，力度不大，但是清脆的响声足以让Henry发出更加慌乱的低吟，在他手心。

Ben松开了捂住他嘴的手，他爱叫就让他叫吧，最好让所有人都听得到。他往上拉了一把男人的头发，让他发红的面部更好地直面着随时会有人路过的马路，另一只手干涩地给他做着扩张。

他不想他们时隔两个月的第一次性爱行进地如此限难,但是他知道只要他去找润滑油或者其他可替代物他就会失去这次机会。而幸运的是，这个念头足以让他好好对待Henry了，尽管这一开始本来就是一场常着惩罚性质的性爱。

Ben想着不禁低下了头 ，双手有力地箍着Henry的腰，丝毫不在意这会在上面留下发红指印,偶尔他病态的占有欲会让他喜欢这个。

Ben低头舔上了他的穴口一一他嫌用手指太慢,天知道许久未经性爱的男人扩张起来有多困难。

舌尖浅浅地在穴口刺穿着，将粉色的肠肉勾出来又送进去，敏感处湿润的触感与久违却又熟悉的刺激让Henry不由自主想回头看，他简直无法直面对面的窗口。而男人的舌尖突然猛的送入甚至轻轻从他收缩的肠壁舔过让他立刻低头提高声音嘶哑地叫喊出声。

Henry自己的阴茎贴上了玻璃窗，充胀的前端不住地吐出白液，有些黏在了窗面上，Henry不敢再看，空出一只手来扯过一旁白到透明的窗帘裏在了身后的Ben身上——这显然毫无用处，只是给自己一层安慰而已，掩耳盗铃般的性质 ，Ben却因为他这不合时宜的体贴笑了一声。

他觉得Henry快高潮了，再一次，很久没被舔过肛口的男人禁不住这样的刺激，而Henry的双手不得不死死撑住窗沿才不至于直接摔到木地板上，他怀疑这个男人强大的自尊心甚至到不允许他就这么面对着外界自慰。

他一只手抚上Henry的前端按压甚至用指甲戳着玲口处，俯在他耳边说，“你太干净了，我喜欢你这里有我的味道。”

没等Henry说出句话他就让龟头挤进了湿滑却依然紧闭的洞口。

穴口突然被并不小的尺寸撑开让Henry一时的松了手,多亏Ben在他的胸前捞了一把才让他不至于磕在窗沿某个地方，这会很痛，而现在的感觉也没有好到哪里去。

Ben手上快要干掉的精液就这么蹭到了他胸上,湿滑黏腻的触感配合着冰凉的玻璃窗让他生出一股新的情欲，被控制住的性器再次跳了两跳。

他快要放弃了，就这么贴在窗上让过路的所有人看见他在被操着，彻底的享受，彻底的放纵，而人们一定也会看出正在和他性交的男人正是才传出恋爱绯闻不久的Ben。

Henry自暴自弃地想着, 突然猛地一收缩后穴，给了男人一 个不小的刺激，听着Ben倒吸冷气的声音，他的内心又燃起一丝报复的快感。

“你应该戴避孕套。”

他口齿清晰地说出这句话，然后感觉到身后的人明显愣住了。

一切快感部在褪去,时间突然被拉的很长，而在这漫长的静默中他慢慢地感受到一丝慌乱的情绪。好吧，他也不想搞砸的，毕竟他也正在性头上,，陪这个能操哭他的男人来一场欢畅淋漓的最后性爱并没有什么不好。

但是事已至此，他就是忍不住自己的牙尖嘴利，一想到男人也会对别人做这些他就会不成熟的嫉妒与委屈起来。 Henry慢慢地将自己撑起来，扭动着想从男人身下钻出，而感受到他的逃离Ben从震惊与愤怒中回过神来。

他一把将Henry翻了过来，手法粗暴，丝毫没考虑Henry会在窗沿上蹭红一块皮。

Henry这下能看见Ben眼里慢慢升腾起的燎原怒意，他觉得自己成功了，于是小幅度地扭了扭腰，这不是逃离了,这是引诱。

Ben的阴茎重新滑入他体内，他甚至向上挺动腰迎合着他，他想要被亲吻，作为安慰，于是Ben狠狠地吻住了他， 缠着他的舌头 ，一只腿钩开他的大腿 ,更方便地操进他，立马又退出，顶端连着Henry体内的黏液。

巨大的阳茎一次次不留情地撵开穴口直达深处 , Henry感受到炽热的肉棒擦过他的肠道,敏感点被碾压让他想到了行星爆作 ，他能感受到自己体内某个地方还在分泌新的黏液，而那液体很快又被Ben搅在一起……他或许是有一段时间没有享受这么刺激的性爱了，某段时期他和Ben只是安静地做爱，像真正处了多年的老夫老妻一样。而此时的疯狂点燃了他脑海里的各种火辣回忆， 以至于他是在一片迷茫中被Ben抱着又压回了墙上。

他的一条大腿挂在Ben的手臂上, 还有一条腿勉强支撑着自己，脚趾因为快感不安地紧勾地板。

有那么一刻他糜烂的穴口露了出来,对着窗户不自觉收缩了一下，而Ben将他拖高用绝对的力度向上操着他。别扭的姿势让他的穴口被撑到极限，不得已紧紧吸附着男性的肉棒,，一下一下收缩着，他急促的呼吸着， Ben撸动着他的阴茎伴随着对双球的揉捏让他想哭了，到后来不得已带着哭腔断断续地叫着Ben的名字，感受到阴茎在体内不断抽动时，他放弃了任何肉体上的支撑 ,単纯地将自己挂在贯穿他的肉棒上，承受着最后的抽插，高期来临时他的后穴开始痉挛性地收缩，他感受到自己几乎是失控般地射了Ben一手。

“这才是我的好男孩，” Ben说着随意地将布满精液的手指放进嘴里吮了吮，“味道不错。” Henry看着他做着如此色情的动作时舒展的眉宇，突然想攒起全身力气给他来上一拳，而在此之前男人就将他一把抱了起来，迈着有力的步子往卧室走去。

Ben将Henry扔上松软的床，自己去找毛巾，等他拿着毛巾出来时看见的场景颇让他舒心。

Henry双腿大开，一手在身后撑着自己，袒露的胸和腹部都湿哒哒的，眼眶令人怜爱地泛红，不自觉半开着的双唇引诱着他俯身去亲吻。

Ben发誓这个吻真是尽他所能的轻柔了，而Henry还是发出了小描般的仿佛吃痛的呻吟，他想退开 ，但又被Henry勾着脖子拉回，他停住了，任由Henry夺取氧气般地回吻着他，听见他喉咙深处发出呜咽时突然又冷静下来。

 

刚知道Henry有了所谓的新女友时Ben是震惊而愦怒的，他几乎失控，而一想到或许要失去Henry又让他全身发冷，他不敢相信他的亨利就这么转向了他人怀抱。这是不被允许的。他不会准。而等稍微冷静下来以后他几乎开始心疼起了那个在他眼里永远都是男孩的男人，他知道他这么做很大一部分原因是自己，或者是全部原因。

他这是在跟自己赌气 ， Ben想通了，但是怒意仍存，他就这样轻易地把自己的名字和他人连在了一起。或许仅仅为了激怒他。

但是Ben清楚地知道他做错了什么了，他在没有告诉Henry的情况下给自己找了个女友，所以现在无论如何都得把人哄回来。

他从额头往上抚摸着Henry的头顶，安抚性地，看着Henry的眼睛很认真地说，“这都不是真的。”Henry没有回应，他吻上他的额头 ，感受到身下人的颤栗开始怀疑自己今天是否太过分了。

但是无所谓了，那些可能的流言蜚语以及爆炸性的消息都是明天的事。现在的他只愿抱着自己的亨利男孩，一觉睡到天荒地老。


End file.
